thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Door in the Media
This article is about general media coverage for The Last Door. For awards and recognition, see Awards. For reviews, see Season 1, Season 2, and individual episodes. 11 Video Games You Did Not Know Are Based On Books... Or Maybe You Already Knew 11 Videojuegos Que No Sabías Que Están Basados En Libros... O Tal Vez Ya lo Sabías Chloi Rad, IGN Latam (April 18, 2017) [link] : "The novelization of video games is common, but how often does it work on the other side? Turns out more often than you might think." Deaf Destiny Player Petitions Bungie for Captioning Ethan Gach, Kotaku (Sept 18, 2016) [link] : "The creators of The Last Door explained how putting a caption option in their game improved it for everyone." King’s Quest: Quest For the Crown: The Kotaku Review Drew Magary, Kotaku (July 29, 2016) [link] : "8-bit manages to hit the sweet spot between reality and your imagination. There’s just enough information for your brain to fill in to make the story feel like your own." The Last Door: An Interview with Indie Developer The Game Kitchen Ray Ivey, Just Adventure (March 22, 2014) [link] : "I managed to catch up with the scary guys at The Game Kitchen, a Spanish independent game studio, to ask them some questions about their upcoming episodic adventure game." 'The Last Door' Nick Dinicola, PopMatters (Oct 31, 2014) [link] : "Usually, when someone uses the term “Lovecraftian” to describe a work of horror, it’s meant to describe the antagonistic presence that drives the story. It’s shorthand for “ancient unknown evil.” But there’s more to Lovecraft than Cthulhu, and ''The Last Door, a point-and-click adventure game by Spanish developer The Game Kitchen, is Lovecraftian in every way that a story can be. It captures the mood, the intellectual curiosity, and the slow burn escalation of dread that typifies the best of Lovecraft."'' 'The Last Door: Season 2' Explores the Horror of the Forgotten Nick Dinicola, PopMatters (Oct 14, 2016) [link] : "When we shun the victims of horror, we only invite more horror upon us all." The Last Door: Terrifying Secrets in Your Own Mind Terroríficos Secretos en tu Propia Mente Cabesa Freeman, The Past Is Now (Oct 3, 2016) [link] : "'Videte ne quis sciat' was what Anthony Beechworth wrote in a letter to his friend Jeremiah Devitt, whom we will accompany through this point-and-click horror adventure on a journey through his past to understand what has happened to his friend." Literature vs. Video games: are both formats equally suitable for storytelling? Literatura vs. Videojuegos: ¿son ambos formatos igual de aptos para contar historias? Rafael de la Rosa, El Dragón Mecánico (August 2016) [link] : "I conducted a Twitter poll that asked: Are video games comparable to literature as a storytelling art form?" Revving the Engine: Conarium Stu Horvath, Unwinnable (April 3, 2017) [link] : "Today, we’ve entered a cosmic horror renaissance, with as many Lovecraftian titles as there are types of games: Amnesia, The Last Door, Bloodborne, Mass Effect, The Secret World, Darkest Dungeon, Dead Space and countless others." 'A Room Beyond' opens third door on Steam Jack Allin, Adventure Gamers (December 3, 2016) [link] : "If there's one thing ''The Last Door taught us recently, it's that you can still create a psychologically disturbing atmosphere using chunky, old-school pixel art."'' Terror a Click Away El Terror a un Click de Distancia Gurpegui, Zehn Games (July 22, 2016) [link] : "When we were children, and were terrified in our beds, with the sheets up to our noses, we were afraid of what might be under it, or in the closet in the corner. We believed, or knew with certainty, that something was there. But we did not see it, so it might not have existed, even though it existed in our minds. Children's monsters may be a bit like Schrödinger's cat, which exists and doesn't exist at the same time. However, there was an empirical way of checking if there was something under the bed: peeking out." : "Playing The Last Door takes us back to the sheet, the bed and the monster. Click on the bed. Black screen." Why Game Accessibility Matters Richard Moss, Polygon (August 6, 2014) [link] : "Meet the people pushing to make video games more accessible to those with — and without — disabilities." Interviews Category:Other Topics